Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2009!
Fanon Characters Halloween Special! is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's first ever Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters! Every year, there will be a Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters. Everybody can participate and help in making the story (if not finished already)! There are about 20 characters in the story, who gather round in a rented igloo to go trick-or-treating, but it doesn't all come out as they planned. Someone is here to wreck their Halloween, and it won't be pretty... At the same time this Halloween special was going on, the Other Fanon Characters Halloween Special! was going on for the penguins that couldn't make it because of distance and/or transport. Chapter 1: Meeting It was 7:00pm, and Tails6000, Speeddasher, Ninjinian, Baby N. & Mayor McFlapp in a rented two-story igloo. They were all waiting for guests to arrive for the big Halloween night. "Next year, we are so just doing a cookie Halloween party." babbled Ninjinian. "Uh huh." murmured Tails6000 & Speeddasher, who were working together in a Gamesphere game called "Fred's Chateau", who were both arguing on fire or ice, who forgot which element was supposed to get the element out of its heart. Speeddasher explained how the ghosts part shows the vacuum in action (the Poltergust 3000), which was on Tails back, because he thought he might catch some ghosts. "McFlapp, you got the cookies - I mean party bags?" muffled Ninjinian while stuffing himself with cookies. "Ya, bally wot naw?" murmured Mayor McFlapp, who it turned out just woke up from a nap. He got up and flapped to the kitchen to get them ready. The doorbell chimed. Ninjinian dropped his cookie and ran to the door. "Willy!" cheered Ninj. "Hey, Ninjinian? Whoa." said Willy, staring at the motionless room. "Don't cookie-mind that, brother. Have a cookie-seat." gestured the Cookie Master. The doorbell rang again. "More cookies!" He rushed to the door again. There was a much bigger group now. "Cookies to Explorer 767, Fred 676, Melvin Turtleheimer and Hat Pop!" greeted Ninj, and ticked them off the list. The 4 got a seat and watched Tails & Speeddasher's chess game. The doorbell was heard again. "I'll get that!" screamed Tails, wrecking some of Speeddasher's pieces. "Just because I was about to win!" The door opened. Tails looked for someone, but there was no-one there, so he closed the door, and was about to until something stopped him from closing it. He observed the door and noticed a plump, purple puffle. "Excuse me!!" screeched Mabel, and leaded herself in. Tails was then going to walk back, but ran to the door again as the doorbell rang again. He opened it. He looked up & down for puffles as well, and saw Yusei & Kalin, along with Crow & Mayor Crepsley. "Welcome!" gestured Tails. "Fanks, dough, buh I'll go av a seat, d'innit." barked Mayor Crepsley, and sat himself down. A shadow appeared at the door- wait, two shadows. "Barrick Abanana! The Leader, I didn't know you're doing halloween. Wait, where's your costumes?" said Ninjinian "We don't need one; we're Dark Penguins, remember said The Leader "Oh..." said Ninjinian Two puffles and a penguin entered. "Greetings, Tails!" said Yusei politely. Kalin just huffed and was dragged in by Crow. "Yo, T. I bought some turntables and copies of my debut album for everyone!" said DJ Crow, and gave one to Tails. "Thanks!" thanked Tails, admiring the cover. "Take a seat!" Everyone stopped and stared at Ninjinian. He dropped his cookies and sat up. "Well I think that's everyone. If anyone arrives late, we'll just have to -" Ninj stopped, heard the doorbell, and waddling over to it. "Do not forget Penghis Khan!" reminded the Khanz Penguin. "Oh right, how could we forget you (!)" said Explorer, rolling his eyes. "Penghis Khan will seat himself down. It turned out that he was on a royal chair, carried by four other Khanz Penguin. Ninj shut the door. Tails & Speeddasher, who had gone to play chess now after Tails greeted Penghis Khan. "You can't move the unicorn to the right!" yelled Tails6000. "That's a horse." corrected Speeddasher. Another knock on the door rang through. Tails got up once more and opened the door. "Hello Profe-- AHH! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Professor Shroomsky had arrived, but already in his costume. Apparently, no one had told him they were going to don their costumes AFTER everyone arrived. "What?" "SHROOMSKY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" "Oh, I've dressed up as something actually scary this year. I'm Weegee!" "I'll say! Come in!" McFlapp came from the kitchen and handed out the trick-or-treat baskets. They were Jack-o-Lanterns, bigger than the ones you get in shops. There was a sudden flash of green light, and green smoke filled the room. Everybody started coughing. When the smoke cleared, a penguin wearing a red beanie stood there, flipping a dial on a strange-looking watch. "Kwik!" coughed Ninjinian, "Which one?" "Fifteen years, eight months and thirty days," recited Kwiksilver, "I remembered your invitation a year late, and I can't miss this, regardless of time and space!" "What're you wearing?" asked Tails. Kwiksilver pulled a small, futuristic wristband. "I got this from the future," he said, "It completely changes your appearance to whatever you want!" "Some guests will be arriving later, so we'd better get going!" announced Tails. "Everyone, put on your costumes! It's time for some trick or treating....." Chapter 2: Trick or Treat! Everyone were ready! Ninjinian was dressed as a cookie, Professor Shroomsky was dressed as "Weegee", Tails6000 was Luigi and a "Ghost-Slayer", Hat Pop was a ghost, Tidalwave11, who had just arrived, was a wizard. Yalondo Yinchanva, who also arrived with Tidalwave was a princess. Penghis Khan was dressed as . . . . himself, Kalin was a "Pufflestein", Yusei was a mad scientist, The Leader and Barrick Abanana were dressed as themselves, Mayor Crepsley was a giant hat with a scary face. Crow was a zombie-DJ, Fred 676 was a . . . . um . . . . "calculator". Speeddasher was a War-guin (a mix between a a Were-guin and a Military Penguin), Baby N. was a lollipop, Willy the Penguin was a giant puffle, Mabel was a fairy (thought she didn't think she was a fairy), and the rest were either a Snow Wars character, a pirate or a famous superhero. trying to scare everyone.]] "Well, we're ready to go now -" Ninjinian stopped, and heard a moaning voice. The lights turned off. Some penguins gasped. They saw a penguin coming towards them with a flash-light shining on them, but nothing could be seen. The lights turned off and they saw Hat Pop in her ghost costume.. "Roar! Boooooooo!!" hallowed Hat Pop, then laughed, and so did everyone else. "Nothing like a good 'ol scare, right?" dressed as Luigi with a vacuum.]] "Well you certainly didn't scare me!" lied Mabel, trembling behind Kalin, who moved away from here. "From my scientific mad-scientist watch, it's almost midnight, and we'd better get going." confirmed Yusei. "Candy! Candy! Candy!" chanted Baby N. "Then lets go!" said Tails6000, and leaded the way out, everyone waddling out in their costumes. * * * "Penghis Khan is hungry! When will Penghis Khan get his candy?" demanded the Khanz Penguin. "Hush up, Khan!" commanded Crow. "Penghis Khan demands -" started the Khanz Penguin, but stopped as Ninjinian stuffed his beak with a cookie. "That house looks promising," pointed Speeddasher, and everyone followed him there. Baby N. was dared to knock on the door. They all yelled "Trick or treat!" It was a middle-aged penguin, about in his 30's. "What ya wont? Oh yeah, it's Halloween! Uh, sorry kids, I got no candy." barked the sleepy 30's penguin. "Are you sure about that?" asked Crow, holding an egg in his hand. The penguin stopped and stared at the egg. "Uhhh, I might have some pickles?" said the penguin nervously. The penguin screamed and rushed inside as Tails6000 dressed his igloo with toilet paper & eggs. and Yalondo Yinchanva in their costumes.]] "Well we didn't get candy, but we sure gave him a trick, eh?" said Explorer 767. "Yeah we did!" agreed the others. They walked to the next igloo as they saw smaller chicks & penguins walking & tricking on igloos. "HOW DARE YOU TP HIS HOUSE?!" Shroomsky screamed. Everyone turned to Shroomsky. "Professor, I know you're all serious and formal... so let me explain. You see, the traditional phrase is Trick or Treat. You are CLEARLY given the option. Those who refuse to give items get a trick." said Explorer 767. The others nodded, though Shroomsky was still mad. He started walking back to the igloo and talked to the penguin who just got TP. "Don't you think we're a little too old to be trick-or-treating?" asked Explorer. "Shhhhh" said everyone else to Explorer. They knocked on the door. "Trick or treat!" The penguin laughed. It was a women in her night gown. She yawned then laughed. "Well, what are you late-trick-or-treaters doing this late at night?" she said, and laughed again. "I'll go get the candy!" and laughed again, and came back with a bucket of candy. She gave them out politely. Everyone said "Thank you!" "Wait!" froze Explorer 767. "This isn't, SUGER-FREE candy?" he asked, getting all psyched. The women got scared. "No!" she replied quickly, and shut the door. Shroomsky returned with three jars of pickles in his basket. "Well, what were you doing in there?" Shroomsky smiled behind his mask. "Business. She wanted a lawyer." "O_O" "THEY'RE GIVEN THE OPTION, SHROOMSKY! TRICK OR TREAT!" They began to move onto the next house, while not hearing a voice of a Turtle approaching. * * * "Wait, friends, wait for me!" It was Melvin Turtleheimer, who had just arrived because he was so slow. He was wearing a Ninja mask. A black strip of felt was tied around his shell, and a small red flag with a white plus was strung around his neck. He carried his basket in his mouth, and the basket was painted a pale yellow color, with black holes drawn on it. "Can you guess who I am?" Everyone looked at one another, then burst out laughing. "YOU'RE SWISS NINJA!" Fred responded. "Good idea!" "Good evening Profes- OH MY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Professor Shroomsky laughed. That was the second time he had scared someone. "I'm going as Weegee." "I see." They proceeded to the next building, and knocked on it. A young male penguin came out, donning a T-shirt and the "Tuft" wig. "Trick-or-Treat!" the group shouted. "Well, I have a policy at my house. I give exactly what each costume is worth!" "To you, cookie guy, I give a chocolate bar, because your costume is chocolate chip flavoured. To the moustached vacuum penguin, I give a vacuum bag for when yours runs out. To the zombie, I give you three eight-track tapes containing the best classical music known to Antarctica." he took a deep breath and started talking again. "To the little dictator, I give a sword. To the fung-AAH! HERE, TAKE FIFTY COINS AND GO!" Professor Shroomsky smiled again. "Third time, not like I'm keeping count!" "To the Pufflestein..." The penguin tossed a rock into his basket. "WHAT GIVES?!" the evil puffle shrieked. "I've seen thirty nine other pufflesteins this evening. Get something original." "To the fairy, I give a PixieStick." Mabel barked at him and growled. The penguin backed away from her. "To the mad scientist, I give a bottle of Omega Three pills. Those are VERY good for your brain. To the ghost with the ears... have a candy bar. Ghost sheets are classic. To the living hat... brr... here's an apple. I really don't know what that costume is worth. To the calculator, here's a pencil and some paper. Write down some costume ideas for next year, I like that one. Hey mammal, are you dressed as Swiss Ninja? Very creative, have a toy car." he stopped and observed everyone else's costumes." "To the lollipop, you clearly get a lollipop. To the wizard, have a pack of mints. Your idea is fresh. To the War-guin... brr... I hate War-guins... umm, have a can of puffle food. I can't determine your costume's worth, I'm too scared." "Are you Explorer? I believe you are. Here's a candy bar and a piece of gum. They are sugar free. Remember what the tabloids said about you and sugar? Here, have a copy of that, too." The penguin tossed a tabloid paper into Explorer's basket. The headline read "GINCARI SMACKED BY SHOVEL AT TERRASTAN-USA DIPLOMACY MEETING! SUGER TO BLAME!". "To the princess, I give an apple, as in, she's the apple of my eye. Call me!" The rest of the folks got various types of candy. After Kalin laughed when a penguin dropped his bar in the dirt, the treat giver have him another rock. Everyone nodded and thanked the penguin, continuing to the next house. It was a long night . . . Chapter 3: Suspicious Sightings They passed 10 igloos, which five were a "rip-off", because they either didn't have any candy or they gave out "sugar-free" candy. The Professor agreed to chomp down, but they sure did get a good trick on the four igloos (which Shroomsky wasn't very happy about). Although, Shroomsky did get several new clients. They walked down a lane, looking for a good & wealth house to either prank or get candy from. "Penghis Khan wants more candy!" chanted the Khanz. "We'll get more soon!" screamed Tidalwave11. Penghis had been bugging them for a long time, and it was 9:15pm. "Any sightings of a good igloo?" asked Crow. "According to my calculations..." calculated Fred 676. "There isn't a wealthy igloo for at least a mile." he confirmed. Everyone sighed. They saw some penguins running passed them, then a penguin stopped in front of them, yelling. "HELP US!" "What's wrong?" asked Explorer 767. "Naaaa it's wats wong?" corrected Mayor Crepsley. The penguin stared at him. "YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" he shouted. "With what?" asked Kwiksilver, messing with his watch. "There have been suspicious sightings around north of someone, or even SOMETHING scaring the whole place. Please help!" Tails froze. "What's cookie-wrong, Tails?" asked Ninj. "I smell...." "Smell what?" asked the Khanz Penguin. "Penghis Khan cannot smell any odours apart from that smelly mouth of the ninja penguin." "Excuse me, but-" ranted Speeddasher, but was cut off. "Ghosts. I smell ghosts." Tails announced. "GHOSTS?" repeated the others. Tails agreed and confirmed that they were certainly ghosts. "This is the reason why I bought my vacuum along. It's time to slay some ghosts!" * * * "Okay!" said Tails. He took out a folded table from his inventory and put it in position, then look out a poster. He started describing everything. "In addition to the traditional spooks, there are three ghosts composed of basic elements. Fire, Snow and Water, just like Card-Jitsu. Fire ghosts are orange and just, well, fiery. Snow is silver & white-coloured like a normal ghost." he said, and pointed to Hat Pop as an example of its color. "And then Water, which will be a translucent ghost. All other ghosts are traditional, consisting of colors ranging from orange to green to purple. The most common around here is grey." Tails held out a portrait of Captain Str00del as an example of a "traditional" ghost. Everybody started at him. "I'll explain more. You see, my vacuum can detect which element of ghost is currently nearby, and sucks it into the right place. The main storage compartment stores traditional ghosts. There are switches in the side aswell in-case of a malfunction." "O_O" "It won't be that complicated once you get to the point. Now, if what I sense is correct, the ghosts are coming from down the street." Tails gestured to the northern street where the penguins were running from." "I bet that a graveyard was a prank, or that a ghost has come for its revenge. That, or the traditional All Hallows Eve breach occurred again. Folklore tells that Halloween is the night at which ghosts can most easily cross into the mortal land, and it is also when they are at the peak of their power." "O_O" "What did you think the word Halloween came from? Hall of weenies? No! Halloween was once called All Hallows Eve. Since the High Penguin Confederacy, creatures were weary on this night because ghists tend to exit in this timeframe." "Tails, how do you know all of this?" Melvin asked. "Portals, Melvin, portals." "OH... so Tails, where could they be coming from?" "The ghosts would most likely escape from a portal, or an entryway into a ghost realm." "Like that one, the one over there?" Explorer asked, pointing to an igloo with a billboard that read "SPECT POLTERGEISTSMASHERS, INC." on it. Green whisps and spirits could be seen exiting it. "Yeah. Let's go see." A Short Break Before we begin Chapter 4, Willy the Penguin wants to have a word with the readers "Hello dear readers. Now, I have a safety message for all of you. When Trick-or-Treating, don't ever go alone. Always have a buddy. Also be wary about dangerous things such as bumps or cracks in the road. I am Willy the Penguin, and I approve this message." Now back the story Chapter 4: Ghost-Slaying As they approached, a spastic and fat Macaroni penguin in a blue pair of coveralls jumped in front of them. He was wearing goggles and seemed to have thick black hair. He looked at the trick-or-treaters, and realized they were trying to get to the igloo where all of the ghosts were coming out of. "Whoa there, young trick-or-treaters! You can't just run into a ghost infested zone like that! It's dangerous!" "Who are you?!" Mabel shouted. "I am JOSH SPECT, the one and only. CEO of Poltergeistsmashers, the official paranormal extermination service of the Clubb Phengin Weekee!" "Oh, I've heard of you. So, why can't we go in there?" "Well, DUH! It's full of GHOSTS and other DANGEROUS THINGS, and-" Josh waddled off and somehow pecked a ghost, going right through it. He lunged into the spirit, but, obviously, it did nothing. Tails and friends just watched in bewilderment as the penguin tried to beat up an intangible entiety. "EAT JUSTICE, GHOST!" Josh continued to do this, and Tails eventually called out to him. "JOSH, TRY CAPTURING IT!" "Oh, RIGHT!" Josh took out what looked like a thermos. "Sir, is that a Thermos?" Melvin Turtleheimer questioned. "No, it's not a Thermos. It's the SPECT VACUUM FLASK! It's a convienent way to catch and store ghosts. However, because its batteries are currently dead, it's just a thermos bearing the surname SPECT in front of it! Patent pending, all rights reserved." "So, are you gonna catch the ghost or not? Here, let me do it." Tails jumped next to Josh and clutched his vacuum cleaner in his flippers. He took out a flash light and aimed it at the ghost, proceeding to suck it in. It was over in seconds. For a moment, there was silence. Tails had incredible skills! "WOW, NOW THAT IS SOME SERIOUS GHOST-OWNING ACTION! I don't know who you are or why you're here, but WOW! The world needs more penguins like you! Why I- hold it, there's another ghost, it's next to the turtle!" Hat Pop looked around. "No, Mister Spect, I'm not a-" "HAAAAAAAAH!" Josh tackled Hat Pop to the ground, only to realize she was penguin. Another voice called out. "Dad, what are you doing, tackling trick-or-treaters like that?!" Another Macaroni penguin ran out, donning what seemed to be a white robe with a red stripe on its waist, much like a belt. He also had black hair, though it was rather messy, along with blue eyes. The penguin helped his father up while Tails picked up Hat Pop. "My name is Daniel Spect, and I see you've met my father. Our house is currently haunted by thousands of ghosts exiting a portal. What are you doing so close to it?" "Well Danny," said Willy. "We're close to it because we wanted to know why your house is infected with ghosts." "He's not very bright, is he?" Daniel asked Tails. "Yeah, but we love him anyway." "I heard that!" "So Mr. Spect," asked Speeddasher. "Can we go inside there and battle the ghosts for you?" Daniel froze and thought for about 19 minutes. ---- 19 minutes later ---- "Okay then. BUT BE CAREFUL!!" he warned. They all got up from the floor (which they were waiting on) and woke up Ninjinian, who had dozed off after 4 minutes passed. "Well. Wat we bally doing ere, then?" asked McFlapp. "Let's go kick some bally butt!" Everyone cheered to the manly (or ternly) response. * * * They all entered the igloo. It was grey. Grey walls, grey floors, grey ceiling. Most of the Spect igloo was a metallic laboratory. On the walls were portraits of ghosts, and posters of Josh. There were hundreds of ghost portraits, maybe thousands. "Maybe they ran away?" suggested Daniel nervously. "That's not cookie-possible!" said Ninjinian. "This is cookie-Halloween. They'd stay for cookie-longer if they were cookie-ghostly enough." "Ninj is right!" agreed Tails. "There surely around here some-WHEREEEEEE -" Everybody froze, the lights turned off then back on. The next minute they were surrounded by ghosts. "Uh oh." "WHERE'S TAILS GONE?" screamed Explorer. They heard grunting as the ghosts approached them. "Take THAT!" a voice said. They heard a sound of a vacuum inhaling something. Tails stepped out of a room with a muffled voice coming from the vacuum. "Tails your fine!" cheered everyone. "Thanks to my VACUUM!" he said, and sucked in a couple more. They all went back-to-back, and Tails explained. "You see, these are just the normal ghosts. They got no element. They're waiting for their stronger ones to come after when these ghosts are down." "That's correct, penguin!" smirked a blue ghosts. "But we're going to succeed..." "Aw noe ya won't!" shouted Crepsley, and snatched Tails vacuum before the ghost attacked them, and inhaled the ghost into the vacuum. "Great job, Crespley!" thanked Tails. "Naw problem, d'innit?" There were 19 other ghosts. Tails fought them with the vacuum as others just watched. Tails stared at them, and tossed them all a couple of vacuum bags. "Here, use these to capture them. I took them off that dude that gave us treats for our costumes far too many!" said Tails. More ghosts appeared. Some of those were snow & water. "On the bag it has switches. Use those for the right ghost!" said Tails while sucking up a ghost into his vacuum. The others did the same. The ghosts didn't speak much in the time (well they didn't actually have much time to talk). Ninjinian bagged 6 ghosts, Explorer got 9, Shroomsky stood in fear, Penghis Khan kept screaming, Speeddasher used his ninja-skills with the bag and got 18. There were many, many ghosts . . . . . . . . 72 ghosts later Tails inhaled the last ghost, and sighed. So did everyone else. They were very tired. Everyone thought that it wouldn't end, and they were right . . . . . A figure started moving towards them from the opposite side of the hallway. It had a big shadow, and some started trembling, but the shadow got smaller . . . and smaller . . . . . and smaller, until the figure was recognisable. "WEEGEE?!?!! Weegee stared at the trembling penguins. Hat Pop tried scaring him, but didn't succeed and hid behind Explorer. "Hat Pop, don't look into his eyes!" the Professor screamed. "He'll turn YOU into a Weegee clone and add you to his WEEGEE ARMY!" "O_O" "Weegee? I suspected you were behind this. AND DON'T YOU EYEBALL ME!" Yelled Speeddasher. Weegee did nothing, he continued staring at them. They heard a muffling voice from Tails vacuum. Tails carefully checked inside it so that any ghosts didn't escape, but a familiar figure jumped out. "Daniel? What were YOU doing in there?" asked Explorer. "Uh... I fell in?" he coughed, not wanting to reveal his secret. "Whoops! Sorry!" apologized Tails, and went back to Weegee, who had started summoning ghosts from the portraits on the walls. "What's the catch, Weegee?" asked Crow. "Yeah, tell us or we'll beat you up!" threatened Kalin. Weegee didn't move, nor change his position or stare. He merely turned around a few times. Some snow, fire & water ghosts appeared in their forms, but didn't attack and stayed with Weegee, who started gkiding back down the corridor. Tails started to chase him, but was stopped by Hat Pop. "Don't. We'll get him later." "But for now we need to get out of this place!" said Explorer. Shroomsky came back to the group, but was still trembling. The CEO came into the room. "Are they gone?" Josh trembled. "Pretty much!" comforted Hat Pop. "Let's go now! I don't wanna stay here for another minute!" Chapter 5: Weegee Mabel "Hey mushroom, Penghis Khan is curious. Why didn't Weegee move or talk or anything, why did Weegee only glide across the floor and never blinked?" "Well, Weegee doesn't move his body, ever. He doesn't need to. He glides across the floor in the same position, staring. He has powers which are unimaginable, but his most potent is his stare." "Professor, how do you know all of this if you can't break the Fourth Wall?" Explorer asked. "I can't break that foul Goozack, I just read a lot. Weegee is in the latest edition of Conspiracy Theories for Conspiring Creatures." "Well, I for one am not going to- hey, where's Mabel?" "Wasn't she with you?" "I thought so." "Well, she isn't. Where is she?!" Suddenly, a purple puffle moved out og the igloo... it looked like Mabel... except... except... EXCEPT... "Oh come on! Narrator, spit it out!" Explorer screamed at a nearby wall. Shroomsky sighed. MABEL WAS A WEEGEE! Yes, that's right... she didn't speak. Upon her purple face was a nose, a moustache, and giant staring Weegee eyes. SHE HAD BEEN STARED! Explorer was in a mixture of fear and of laughter. He couldn't decide on which. Daniel stepped back, as did everyone else. "Don't look into Weegee Mabel's eyes! Weegee clones can do anything Weegees can do!" "Uh huh." Willy had enough. He had been shown up by everybody else, so this was his chance to prove to everybody he was a hero too. "Willy! No!" cried Ninj and Tails as Willy started to walk towards Weegee Mabel. But then, something incredible happened. Willy stared at Mabel, but he didn't turn into a Weegee. "Huh?!" Everyone looked at Will, astonished. "Guess I'm immune," explained Willy. "And I'm pretty sure your the only one," said Josh. "So YOU have to do something about Weegee." "Well, it's better than being a background character," said Willy. "But wait -" froze Ninjinian. "What?" asked the others. "Willy, go with Hat Pop to the kitchen and get some cookie dough!" he commanded. "Ninj this is no time for cookies!" said Tails. "Trust me." and Willy & Hat Pop walked down the corridor to find the kitchen, as the others sat down and waited. * * * "I'm scared!" said Hat Pop. "I think I see the kitchen!" said Willy, and ran over to it, with Hat Pop following him. They came into an enormous kitchen, with hundreds of cabinets, draws & food! Willy almost ran to a box of sweets, but Hat Pop beat him there, and they both stuffed everything in their pockets. "We need to focus and find that cookie-dough!" said Hat Pop. They started searching every cabinet, drawer & cupboard in the kitchen. It took about half an hour for them to find the cookie-dough. Hat Pop checked through the last drawers on her side, but she had no luck. "Nothing here!" she said to Willy. "Here either." confirmed Willy. "It has to be here somewhere. Of all these food products, why not -" Hat Pop stopped, and saw a jar of cookies on top of the tallest cabinet, with a bowl with "Cookie Dough" on it. "There it is!" pointed Hat Pop. They both ran to the cabinet. "Stand on my shoulders!" said Willy. She did as he said. "I can't reach!" she said. Willy pushed her and gave her a boost, and she was fully on the top of the large cabinet. There was plenty of room to crawl around. She reached for the bowl and put in her flippers as if holding a chick. "I got it!" she cheered. She jumped into Willy's flippers, let go and ran back down the corridor. * * * "Here they come!" said Crow. Some were almost dozing off into a nap, but woke up after hearing Crow. They saw them both running towards them. They stood in front of Ninjinian. "Okay! What do we do?" puffed Hat Pop. "Mabel will need to swallow the cookie-dough." the Cookie Master explained. "But wouldn't cookie dough not cooked taste nasty?" added Explorer. "It's a risk we'll need to take to fix her. Willy! Feed Mabel!" commanded Ninjinian. "Ewww gross! I don't wanna feed Mabel!" he protested. "You have to. Your immune to Weegee!" said Hat Pop. "Everybody, don't look!" said Ninjinian, and they all looked away as Willy fed Mabel in disgust. She chewed and swallowed. Her eyes went normal. She spat out cookie dough. "EWWWWW COOKIE DOUGH!" she complained. "What is this?" as she looked at the nose. She shook it away. "Well that's sorted! Now let's try and have a normal night from now! It's 4am!" said Yusei, and they walked out of the igloo. Chapter 6: Halloween Comes Alive! They all walked down a street, everyone happy (except Mabel, who was still in shock). They went to a couple of more igloos and redeemed the candy which was stolen from Weegee. The candy that Hat Pop & Willy the Penguin found was shared out between everyone, but the two kept the most to themselves. They passed a grave. It wasn't a popular grave, just a regular, small grave. "Hey look a grave!" pointed out Shroomsky. The Leader got an idea, and took out his flash-light. Everybody leaned against the bars and stared at him. "Many legends tell that this grave is possessed by Halloween spirits of the dead, and on rare occasions, they come out and haunt everyone!" Everyone laughed, even The Leader. "What a bunch of baloney!" cackled Explorer. "Yeah!" agreed The Leader, and started walking, but they were wrong. Atleast half of the group froze. "What's wrong?" asked The Leader. "I thought I heard something crawling from the grave!" answered Shroomsky. "Yeah, me too!" supported Ninjinian. Everybody looked at the grave. "THEY'RE COMING ALIVE!" screamed Shroomsky, and started running. "Well, it's been a nice evening, but I think I'll go back to the igloo..." said Crow. "Yeah, me too!" agreed Baby N. and walked with Crow back to the rented igloo. "Cowards!" shouted Ninjinian to them. Someone tapped on Penghis Khan's shoulder. "Who dare touch Penghis Khan?" he said, and turned back, then fainted. It was a zombie! Dribbling all over everyone. It roared! Shroomsky screamed like a girl. They observed the grave as more monsters & zombies started crawling out the graves. How ghostly?!?! "What should we do?" asked Explorer. "Fight!" said Tails. "WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Explorer. "You heard. We need to fight! Take a stand!" he lectured, as he ducked a punch from a zombie. "Now let's do this!" Ninjinian took out some cookies. "Not eat cookies!" moaned Tails. "Oh, these just aren't any cookie- ordinary cookies. These are Blade-Cookies, brothers . . . . . and sisters." pointed to Hat Pop. "Throw these bad boys at a cookie-monster and POOF!" he showed an example as he threw one at a zombie like a boomerang, which the zombie melted and moaned while trying to fix it's arm back on. "RUN!" screamed a penguin as a zombie started following it. Ninjinian handed out a couple of dozen Blade-Cookies to everyone. "If you need anymore, just ask." and Ninjinian winked. Speeddasher gave his Blade-Cookies back. "I don't need your child toys Cookie Guy. I'll do just fine with my Deletion Rifle and . . . . NINJA SKILLS!" and demonstrated on an approaching zombie. "Okay!" said Ninjinian, and threw some blades at zombies. Speeddasher jumped on his motorcycle and cut his way through the zombies into the grave. "Don't go there, Speeddasher! It's to dangerous!" advised Hat Pop, but he ignored her. Some followed him. Penguins were running from street to street as the Halloween monsters rampaged the streets. Speeddasher called Tails6000 over. "Look!" Speeddasher pointed. "It's that Weegee guy again!" They observed Weegee as he stood there motionlessly. "Let's go give him a piece of our mind!" said Tails, as Willy the Penguin & Hat Pop followed them. "I need more ammo, Ninj!" said Explorer, and Ninjinian tossed him some blades. The zombies moaned & groaned as their flippers & arms fell off. They were very weak & slow, which gave the fanon characters an upper hand. Willy & Hat Pop caught up with Speeddaher & Tails. "So Weegee is behind all this?" asked Willy. "Yes." said Tails. "AGAIN! And we're going to try and stop him for good!" Speeddasher practised his ninja skills on some passing zombies. They approached the motionless Weegee. "Well, well, well. We meet again!" said a ghost on Weegee's side. "It seems you've saved us the trouble of looking for you guys. Now say your last words cause you guys are headed straight to the Deletion Log!" said Speeddasher, moving his flippers around, ready to attack. Weegee did nothing. The ghosts attacked them, but Speeddasher cut through then and lead them to Tails, who got out his vacuum and sucked them in. There were atleast 7 more ghosts. Speeddasher observed them. Two were fire, three were snow, two were water. He dialled on the vacuum, and changed the Fire Limit to 2, the Snow Limit to Three & Water Limit to 2, and sucked the ghosts in. It was only Weegee, Tails, Speeddasher, Willy & Hat Pop in the deserted grave, with all the zombies everywhere else. Explorer called out to the four, and they all turned back, and started walking to Explorer, but they all looked back, and Weegee was gone . . . . . "Where did he go?" asked Tails. "I don't know, but we'll get him again later on." answered Speeddasher, and ran over to Explorer, with the three following him. As they got to him, Explorer fought off one last zombie, and panted. Speeddasher looked around for Weegee, but something, or even someone was missing. "Where did Hat Pop go?" asked Explorer. "Help!" shouted a voice. They saw Hat Pop being dragged by some zombies into a dug-up grave. "What happened?" asked Willy. "The zombies got her. We'll need to go and rescue her! Ninjinian!" he called. "Cookie-yeah, brother wat yeh?" said a confused Ninjinian. "Get some more Blade-Cookies. We'll need more of 'em where we're going . . . . . * * * "Ewwww it's muddy here!" complained Willy. They were crawling down the grave which Hat Pop had been dragged into. They jumped into the bone-infested pit. "How are we going to get back up?" asked Tails. Speeddasher nodded to Ninjinian. "I luckily found a grappling hook which a zombie had, which I cookie-now have! I'll cookie-throw it up and then we cookie-come back with Hat Pop, we'll use it to cookie-climb back!" They spotted a tunnel, which they followed, with Speeddasher in the lead. Tails put on his Construction Hat light. Speed pulled out his Rifle and loaded it with 15 deletion bullets. "I have a feeling there's danger up a head. Everyone stick together." The tunnel went on for which felt like 10 minutes, and then they arrived in a room deep in the soil. They saw Hat Pop, tied up to a pole. "There she is." whispered Ninjinian. Speeddasher jumped into the pit and sawed off some zombie-arms with his flippers. A zombie laughed. They looked up. It was sitting in a throne. Speed thought it might of been the leader zombie. It got off his throne, and approached Speeddasher. Ninjinian ran over to him for support. The zombie laughed. "You think you can come into my territories and rescue your little friend?" the leader zombie asked. "Well it doesn't work like that, without a feast for my fellow zombies." "Keep making threats all you want you walking trash can. I'll show you the ultimate power." The zombies limped to them, dribbling & smiling. Ninjinian threw some Blade-Cookies. They saw Explorer coming through the tunnel & asking Willy, Hat Pop & Tails what he missed. There were 31 zombies. Speeddasher went through some. 25 left. Ninjinian threw some more blades, and it seriously did act like a boomerang, going through 13 zombies, leaving 12 left, which Speedasher look care off. Willy, Hat Pop, Tails & Explorer ran to them, and Speedasher cut through the rope with held Hat Pop, and escorted her out. "Come back here!!" screamed the leader zombie, but gave up. * * * They arrived in the pit. Hat Pop climbed up the grappling hook first, then Explorer, Willy, Ninjinian & Speeddasher. 10:37 am. "Some night, right?" said Tails. "Sure was!" agreed Willy. "Though I feel there's more to come . . . ." "Me too!" said the others. "We'll wait & see what happens. And or if Weegee returns . . . . . " Chapter 7: Fanon Characters Possessed! They returned to the field, as the zombies approached back into their graves, and some trying to fix their flippers back on. Speeddasher, Hat Pop, Willy the Penguin, Ninjinian & Tails6000 dashed to the others, who returned the Blade-Cookies (there were only a dozen returned, the rest were lost!) "What happened?" asked Explorer. "The zombies took Hat Pop, and we had to go save her!" said Tails. Professor Shroomsky sighed. "Well atleast she's safe!" he said in relief. "What do we do now?" asked Hat Pop, still trying to calm down from all the zombie-terror. "It's almost sunrise, and we should be getting to the igloo now for the after-party!" confirmed Speeddasher. "Let's get going then!" said Kwiksilver, fidgeting with his watch again, trying to set the co-ordinates to the rental igloo. * * * 11.00pm, and they were almost to the igloo. Many were sleepy, and Willy the Penguin could collapse any minute. They had been out all night, and hadn't had any sleep. Some were used to the night, like Ninjinian, Speeddasher & Tails6000. Willy collapsed on a bench by 11:05, Hat Pop fell to the ground, Penghis Khan got out a cushion from nowhere and slept on grass. The rest, who were Mayor McFlapp, Mayor Crepsley, The Leader, Fred 676 & Speeddasher, had all fell to the ground again. The rest sat on top of eachother on a bench. "I've never been this tired!" moaned Explorer. Ninj got out one "caffeine-in-a-packet" and poured it on cookies, then ate them slowly. Tails6000 noticed a small, motionless figure down the road . . . . "Weegee . . . . " "Heh?" said Ninjinian. "It's Weegee!" said Tails, and grabbed him to face towards the end of the street. "LOOK!" He half-closed his eyes and saw Weegee . . . standing there . . . He dropped his cookie, and was almost fully awake. "AHHHH! WEEEGEEE!!" he screamed, and ran in circles around Tails, then stopped after he was out of breath. Hat Pop waddled to them, very . . . . slowly . . . "Hey, Hat Pops awake . . . ." said Willy, who had got up and caught up with them all by 11:10. "She's waddling awfully slowly!" he noticed. "Your right! She is . . ." agreed Explorer. Hat Pop came closer to them, and noticed she was GREEN! Her flippers seemed weak, and so did everything else about her. Her ghost costume was ripping, her Bunny Ears flopped. "Must . . . get . . . . FANONS!" Hat Pop cried. "AHHHH! HAT POP'S COOKIE-POSSESSED!" screamed Ninj in terror. Yusei yawned and jumped onto his solider. He observed Hat Pop. Then jumped onto her flipper, it fell off. "Aww Snickerdoodles!" she said boringly, trying to reach back for half of her flipper. Yusei jumped onto the other flipper. "Awww Snickerdoodles, my other flipper!" she said in the same way she did before again. She fixed them back on, and screeched. They all covered their heads (well, they had no ears!) Soon they saw more zombie-looking penguins coming to them, green with broken costume bits & pieces. "Penghis Khan must get fanons!" said Penghis Khan. "Must bally get fanons . . . . wot!" Mayor McFlapp hiccuped. "Gaet da fanawwns!" cried Mayor Crepsley. The Leader, Fred 676 & Speeddasher all said the same. "THEY'RE ALL POSSESSED!" said Willy the Penguin, almost collapsing, but Yusei helped him up as much as he could, but almost got squashed by him. The evil fanons waddled to them. Hat Pop started chewing on Ninjinian's flipper. Ninj screamed, and pushed Hat Pop gently aside. Kwiksilver raced to Weegee, with Mayor Crepsley chasing after him. "Come, Ninj!" called Tails. He dropped everything and ran to them, leaving Explorer, Shroomsky, Yusei & Willy to fight them. They ran to Weegee. The zombie-fanons chewed on innocent penguins who were passing by. "What is wrong, Weegee!?!" asked Kwiksilver. He didn't reply. Ninj froze. "What, Ninj?" asked Tails, both of them turning to him. "I read a cookie-book, which there were cookie-zombies who were parading the cookie-streets, and there was a spell to cookie-fix all it. Maybe it'll cookie-work and fix all this!" "Nonsense!" gagged Kwiksilver. "Spells don't work!" "Are you sure?" asked Ninj. Tails & Kwiksilver exchanged facials. "We can give it a shot!" said Tails. "So what to say?" "There are 3 parts, which a different penguin has to say for each part. Tails can do the first part, Kwiksilver the second and I'll do the last part!" instructed Ninjinian. "I luckily have the book with me!" and took it out and handed it to Tails. He chanted the first part of the spell. After completing it, Ninjinian said to stand in a circle, and then Kwiksilver started the second part. He struggled with it because it was actually in a different language which was similar to "TerraLish", but wasn't exact, so Ninj didn't recognise parts. Then Ninjinian started the last part. He found it easier than the others, and was the longest part of the 3. He finished. Weegee almost turned into liquid and dust, and was sucked into the soil. There was a puff of smoke, confirming that Weegee was gone. "Hooray!" the three cheered. * * * They walked down the hill, and back to the bench, where Explorer, Willy, Yusei & Shroomsky were sitting down on the bench. The zombies had started to return normal. Their flippers came back (we don't need much detail on that!) and turned back to their original colour. "Awww Snickerdoodles . . . . " moaned Hat Pop. "What happened?" rubbing her forehead, and so were the others that returned to normal. "Oh nothing . . . ." * * * "Penghis Khan feels dizzy!!" Everyone ignored him. 11:30pm "What a day, huh?" said Tails. "What a HALLOWEEN!" cheered Explorer. "Is that all they've got?" Asked Speeddasher. "If I recall you were possessed budy," said Tails. Speed looked suprised and a bit humiliated, but he tried to hide it. He simply shrugged. "I guess I'm not at full power," he replied. Just then, everybody looked across the hill. They saw..... GHOSTS. They're back... * * * The ghosts hovered over to them, slowly. Some of them came slower than others, looking at Tails vacuum. "What do you want now?" jeered Willy. "How about round 2?" said the leader ghost. "What do you mean by . . . . . round 2?" questioned Explorer. "A rematch. How about it?" The fanon characters moved away from them and huddled in a circle. "We can't. They might be more powerful!" said Willy. "That's ridiculous Willy," said Speeddasher loading his rifle. "If we're goin down this Halloween then I'm not goin down without a fight." "We'll have a chance the defeat them again, forever." said Explorer. Ninjinian took out his book, and looked over Explorer's shoulder if the ghosts were eavesdropping, then showed them the book and explained. "Okay! I've got a cookie-idea, brothers & sisters. I've got that cookie-book full of Halloween stuff & ghosts, cookie-right?" they nodded. "So one of the spells cookie-worked! Maybe this'll work for the ghosts?" They agreed. "Hold your flippers together and repeat." They held their flippers to the next ones and repeated the spell. A burst of green light came from the circle, and shined across the whole hill & street. The ghosts tried to get through the circle, but they were boomeranged back. They couldn't see what was happening inside either, but they were: Transforming. The green light died away, and the ghosts observed the penguins. The circle was no longer visible, and they were in rows of three. The top row were Hat Pop, Willy the Penguin, Mayor Crepsley & Kwiksilver, who were zombies. The row after that, were Mayor McFlapp, Penghis Khan, Explorer 767 & Fred 676 were normal, with Blade-Cookies (though Fred had a maths set). The last row had Ninjinian, Tails6000, Speeddasher, Yusei & The Leader, were ghosts. "How did you do that?" asked Weegee's ghosts. "Magic!" joked Tails. "Let's get 'em!" "Come on you guys," said Tails. "Let's show these creeps the real power of team work." Chapter 8: Ghosts vs. Ghosts & Zombies They observed the opposing bad ghosts carefully. They noticed there were 9 bad ghosts. The most powerful ghosts ever were in the fanon characters presence. Some of elements that even Tails never knew of! Many were awkward-looking, with features nobody had ever seen on a ghost. In the stories & films, you picture ghosts mostly as hovering, transparent figures. Those were just the normal ghosts, these were superior. Everybody got ready to attack. First, the zombies (Hat Pop, Willy the Penguin, Mayor Crepsley & Kwiksilver) jumped at the ghosts, followed by Mayor McFlapp, Penghis Khan, Explorer 767 & Fred 676. They threw their weapons at the ghosts. These ghosts got hurt, and the weapons didn't go through them, but they healed quickly. Penghis Khan bit at a ghosts arm. A huge rip started forming, but sealed back, leaving just a tiny scar. He threw the "third-person" penguin to a building. Hat Pop broke her flipper off and threw it as if was a boomerang towards the ghost leader. He avoided it and the flipper came back. "Time to get serious..." said The Leader. He was the equivalent of the green light bad ghost, and fought opposite him, using only his flippers and feet. Yusei jumped at Weegee's Ghosts leader, and started gnawing at it's head. It ran in circles, and the green puffle managed to leave some permanent marks, and knew they were a good sign. The ghosts were getting weaker. Yusei was thrown up to the roof of a very tall building, and was hurt a bit. He didn't come back for a while, but Ninjinian couldn't worry about his puffle at the moment, but decided to run to his aid. Speeddasher ran and moved his flippers in the air so quickly, that you could hardly see they were moving. He was almost invisible! He got to Weegee's Ghosts leaders sidekick, and started confusing him. First he was in front of him, then behind him. Speeddasher tapped at the sidekicks transparent shoulder. He looked around and the turned his flipper into a fist and hit him straight in the face, sending him flying in a straight direction into a constructed street. One down, 8 more to go. Ninjinian returned with his injured puffle. The building was half-broken. The green puffle came out coughing, and got told Yusei to stay seated on the bench, and returned to the action. Tails was up next. He took off his orange construction hat. Everybody gasped. Tails hardly ever took it off, and shone the light directly into the shine of the moon. The light started burning out, and was soon . . . . . fire. He threw it in a perfect straight line towards Weegee's Ghosts, spinning around & around. Fire sprayed everywhere, but the fanons fortunately avoided the flames, and knocked down the ghosts like pins with a bowling ball. They were all on fire, but managed to wipe out the flames, except for one. It was rolling around like mad. The flames had hit it good, and was screaming like crazy. He started evaporating. Everybody froze to watch. In 10 seconds, the ghost had turned to orange dust, and was forced into the air. Blown away. 7 more ghosts left. Everybody returned to their fight. Tails had done his part. Hat Pop, Willy the Penguin, Mayor Crepsley & Kwiksilver turned to three ghosts, who were huddled in a group. "This should do 'ya some damage!" lashed out Willy, and jammed his joint (if he were human, his elbow) into one of the 3 ghosts stomach. It groaned, but didn't turn to dust. Instead it melted into snow, then ice, and finally water. Kwiksilver realized why it did that instead of turning to dust, the others were confused. He explained. "It did that because it's a water-type ghosts." "Ohhhhh!" exaggerated the others. Mayor Crepsley took off his sash and it formed into a golden, purple sword. He lashed it at one of the 2 remaining ghosts left in the group of the three, and in no less than 15 seconds, it was ripped to shreds, leaving only stripes of "cotton-like" paper on the ground. Kwiksilver & Hat Pop took care of the last one. It was a fire type, and the only way to fight fire . . . . . was water. They scooped up the remaining water droplets of the Weegee Ghost that Willy the Penguin defeated, and Hat Pop took out an empty pepper-spray can (she had 7 more in her pocket) and they filled it up with the water. They held the top together, and sprayed at the ghost. It started to "flame-out", and only left a small piece of coal on the floor after it was finished. They were all amazed how it had died which such little water, but they remembered that the ghost Yusei had fought was injured, and they were getting weaker. 4 left. Ninjinian confronted the last 3 ghosts. Tails & Speeddasher joined him. They all had their own person weapon. Speeddasher took his imported "Cloud-Wave Bracers" and covered himself with ash & smoke. Tails took off his construction hat and did the same as before. Ninj put his flippers around the back of his bandana and tied it off. He pressed the puffle on his bandana. It went in and he put his bandana back on. Nothing happened after that. Until Speeddsher took the first attack. He disappeared into the smoke, and surrounded the ghosts. Two started coughing, the other one gagged. The gagging Weegee Ghost fell out of the smoke and put it's ghost-flippers around his beak. He coughed, and turned to the smoke. There were only 2 ghosts left. But not the end of it. More ghosts appeared. Everybody moaned. "More ghosts?!?!?" screamed Explorer. Yusei came to the fanons from the bench. "Hey! I think I'm better! Did we win?" he bounced. He eye-balled the ghosts that had appeared, and fainted. Ninjinian took him back to the bench, and returned. Before anybody could react, Speeddasher counted the ghosts that had came from the hills. Luckily, not that much had came. Just 3. Making a total of 5. Tails thought it was time for his vacuum again, and turned it on into overdrive. The ghosts hung onto some railings. One's flipper slipped, and was forced into the vacuum. Only 4 left now. Ninjinian's bandana had done nothing since he had pressed the puffle-shape on it. Everybody decided to wait. Tails turned off his vacuum silently, as the ghosts still hung onto the railings incase of a sudden attack. Soon the bandana turned red! And was flashing. Red, white, red, white... repeatedly. Ninj smiled. Everyone was staring at him. He pointed his flipper up to the sky. They tilted their heads up. There were three penguins flying in the air. Kwiksilver had guessed who they were. "Good thinking, Ninjinian!" he said, tapping him on the back. "What happened? Who are they?" asked Willy. "Watch!" Ninj silenced. The flying penguins hovered in the air in front of them. "Thanks for cookie-coming!" said Ninj, shaking their hands. "Allow me to introduce ourselves!" said the tall, orange one. "This is Minzee," he pointed to her, and she waved to them, "that's Tops," and Topz showed himself, "and I'm Electro!" "What are they doing here, though?" asked Professor Shroomsky. "Not that I'm being rude." "They're the superheroes of New Club Penguin!" answered Kwiksilver. "Electro has telekinesis, Minzee can plant-shift and Topz can protect! And they each have their own special item!" Electro unfolded his sword. It shone in the night of the moon. Everybody covered their eyes. The ghosts still hanging on and gawping. "It's actually called...." said Electro, and said something in TerraLish that only Ninjinian & the other heroes understood. Nobody bothered answered what it meant. "If you want translation. Eletrik Shock!" "Ohhhhh....." said the others. "So you need help in catching those ghosts?" asked Topz. "We sure cookie-do!!" said Explorer for Ninjinian. "When will Penghis Khan get to kick ghost-backside?" asked Penghis Khan. Everybody started at him for a while. "Ninjinian, how did you do that with your bandana?" interrupted Hat Pop. "Oh! That's my back-up bandana incase I need to call the three heroes! I have several others! Six for different things, including this one. Ones plain & original!" said Ninjinian, not saying any "cookie" or "brother" in the sentence. "That third-person-speaking short & stubby penguin is right! I wanna kick backside!" moaned Topz. "In a while, Topz!" hushed Minzee. "We have more coming!" "What do you mean by 'more coming'?" questioned Explorer. "Great! The more the cookie-help, the better, brothers!" clapped Ninjinian. "We've called more heroes to help us fight aside." answered Electro to Explorer. "I think Willy knows some few that can come!" helped Hat Pop. "He told me when we looked for the cookie-dough for Weegee Mabel." Mabel growled. "Don't you, Willy?" "Willy?" she asked again. No reply. They turned around to where Willy was, and instead was... someone else. They never noticed that while the Penguin-Naters were speaking, Willy had sneaked away and returned with his Oceanrock costume on. "Who's this brother?" Ninjinian asked. "And where's Willy?" "I'm Oceanrock. I'm a close friend of Willy's. He asked me to fill in for him for a while." Some more silence. Then another penguin came flying. He landed on the ground with no problems, breaking some of the ground. "Who are you?" asked Tidalwave11, standing next to Yalondo Yinchanva very silently. Tails stepped forward in surprise. "Ninjinian, you called Hyper Tails aswell?!?!" he said in amazement. "I cookie-didn't. I think Electro did, brother." replied Ninjinian. "Who?" said everyone else at the same time. "Hyper Tails has Super Gems, which give him this form like destruction gems give Super Tails!" "Then let's go!" * * * "This isn't gonna take long..." confirmed Topz. "Oceanrock, surround the left. Hyper Tails, get the right." ordered Minzee. Electro used his telekinesis powers to throw the rocks into Hyper Tails, who threw a gem at them all. They exploded and Minzee surrounded them with plants, which dissolved the ghosts completely. Complete silence. "Well.. thank you heroes! You've done us cookie-good!" thanked Ninj. "No problem!" said them all. They flew away. Tails shouted. "PARTY AT THE RENTED IGLOO!" Chapter 9: The Afterparty They returned to the rented igloo. It turned out that while everybody were away for Halloween, penguins (and puffles) who "chickened" out during the fighting, Crow, Baby N. & Kalin, along with Mayor McFlapp who had flew there quicker than the others had just finished decorating the igloo, who got a call from Tails6000 when they were returning for the after-party to decorate the igloo, set out the karaoke and the beverages and sweets. The door opened. "Hello, everyone!" ran Baby N. "Yo, bro!" said Crow while fist-pounding everyone. 11:57pm "Whoa, what a night, huh?" said Tidalwave11, while taking off his costume. "Yeah! All those zombies... Weegee... ghosts. I hoped for a bit more of a fight though!" Agreed Speeddasher. "So... what about that after-party, huh?" asked Explorer to Tails. "Let's boo-oooo-gie!!" shouted Hat Pop, who started to dance. Crow ran to his music set and turned up the volume. Soon everybody was dancing. There was a knock on the door. Ninjinian ran to it. Dan was there. "I heard there was an after-party going on!" he said. "There sure cookie-is, brother! Join the party!" replied Ninj, and Dan entered. Ninjinian started walking back, but then the door chimed again, and Ninjinian answered the door again. He blocked his not-visible ears from the blaring of the music and opened the door. "Cadence!" said Ninj. "Hello, Ninjinian. You know there's no party without me!" she said, and entered. Ninjinian closed the door. He stood by the door instead anymore came. 30 seconds later, the doorbell ringed again. He answered. "Hey Nin-" stopped the guest. "Uhhh... Akiza! Nice to see you.. umm.. here." Ninj said nervously. "Yeah.. I heard there was a party going on." Akiza replied in the same tone. The two had a crush on eachother, and somehow Ninjinian talked normally in front of only her! "Come in... please!" said Ninjinian, fixing up his bandana. She entered. "I think that's the last!" he sighed in relief. He saw everybody were busy... dancing, playing with the karaoke, eating or talking. Ninjinian went over to Akiza. "So... how long have you been a DJ?" flirted Explorer with Cadence. "Turn up the music, Crow!" shouted Tails over the music. He did the exact. Everybody finished off talking and eating and danced along with Tails. "Tidal, come on!" gestured Speeddasher. Tidal was sitting near the snack bar, along with Yalondo. "Come dance!" Speeddasher said. "Hey Crow, we need a better song." Crow scratched the record and put on a slow (but scary!) song. "PAIRRRRR UPPPP!" shouted Tails, pairing up penguins with eachother. Explorer was paired with Cadence (he was very happy about that!), Tidal with Yolando and Ninjinian with Akiza. They smiled and "slow-danced" while everybody else either watched or ate. "Thanks, Tails!" whispered Ninjinian to Tails. Tails winked back, and they all slow danced until midnight. 00:00 The clock chimed. Tails rushed around to everyone in the igloo saying "Pinch, punch, first day of the month!" and doing exactly what it said in the sentence. November 1. While they stopped slow-dancing, Ninjinian went over to Crow. "Bro, could you cookie-turn down the music, please?" "No prob man." replied Crow. Ninjinian started to go, but Crow stopped him. "Good luck!" The music stopped. Ninjinian knelt down on one knee in front of Akiza. "Akiza, will you be my girlfriend?" Everybody went "Awwwww!" "Of course I will!" replied Akiza. Ninjinian got up and hugged her. The crowed went "Awwwwww!!" again. They stayed together for the rest of the party. The music was turned up again, and everybody were dancing like zombies. They went over to the dancefloor and did a dance-off. "Okay! It's Crow against Cadence!" revealed Tails. He had a microphone, but it wasn't turned on, so he repeated it again. "Testing, testing, one, two. Bugs!" Everybody started at him. "Okay! It's Crow against Cadence!" he said, embarrassed. Crow was forced to the dance-floor, along with Cadence. Tidalwave11 took care of the music. "Here are the rules. Crow stays on the left side of the dance floor, and Cadence on the right. There's plenty of space for everyone!" he cleared his throat and spoke again. "I will shout out a type of dance, and you have to do that. The penguin who does the dance better gets a point. First penguin to get 5 points... wins!" Crow and Cadence growled at eachother. "Just because your a girl, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." snarled Crow. "Really, cause I'll go rough. I'm gonna WIN, LOL!" Cadence replied. "Whatever!" Tails shouted a dance. "Hip-hop!" Crow did the better. He back-flipped on the spot 5 times and did the whirl-pool, the tidal and the windmill. The crowd clapped. Cadence didn't bother. "Slow-dance!" The two slow-danced as if they were in a pair, but they weren't. Cadence won that. Tails said a few more dances. The score was tied 4 all. "The last is.... The Dance." Everybody gasped. "No problem, atleast for me." boasted Cadence. They started. Almost a mirror of themselves. It was very hared to decide the winner, but in the end, there was an audience-vote, and in the end... Cadence won. "That's just because you distracted me!" said Crow. "Nah uh!" "Uhh.. a-ya uh!" "Moving on..." * * * They all partied until 4:00 in the morning. Some more dancing, food & talking. Then they all started going by 4:10, and Crow started packing up his DJ system and taking off the decorations with Mayor Crepsley, Mayor McFlapp & Baby N. Some didn't event wanted to leave, but they decided that they had too and needed to get some sleep. "Man, what an awesome party!" cheered Dan as he went out. "See ya, guys!" "Bye, Dan!" waved the others. They saw Cadence, Mayor Crepsley, Mayor McFlapp, Crow, Baby N. & Speeddasher leave. The rest all behind them. Akiza & Ninjinian walked away together, holding flippers. "Tails, lock up will ya?" asked Ninjinian to Tails. "Sure!" Ninj tossed the keys to him, and everybody walked away. It has been a great experience, and everybody thought so aswell. It was unbelievable, but they knew that it was real. Many were afraid, and thrilled on what happened. But they all knew that on that Halloween night... it was a night to remember... Just then, a penguin on a broomstick came flying. "You really thought this story would end without ME would you?" said the penguin, who was of course, Willy. "Happy Halloween!" Laughed Willy as he flew off into the night. Fin Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Wiki Events Category:Halloween Category:Fair Game Category:Holidays Category:Articles based on Internet memes